rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RWBYEmerald147/RWBY Volume 2: Quarterly Review 1
HELLO AGAIN!!! So Volume 2 of RWBY kicked off a few weeks ago and with twelve full length juicy episodes, I decided to do a quarterly review, going for episodex 1-3, 4-6, 7-9 and ending with 10-12. THERE WILL BE SPOILERS!!!!! With that being said, let's get down and dirty. So i'm going to start off by saying that the beginning three episodes are very different, yet all very interesting to me which I am happy about. So let's break it down by each episode: Episode 1: Best Day Ever RWBY Volume 2 had a great start with this episode. Mercury and Emerald were introduced well with improvements all around shown compared to Volume 1. The animation in normal interactions looked a lot smoother, the comedy being a bit better, and the voice acting being just a bit more consistent. With the best food fight ever, it was an incredibly fun episode, and I also must say, I really like Neptune, I think he is a great character! This episode served as a great reintroduction back into RWBY which is what was required! Episode 2: Welcome to Beacon This episode was a very good follow up to episode 1. Continuing to show the improvements made over volume 1, the episode introduced another new character in the form of Ironwood, who seems to me like a very interesting character and used yu-gi... I mean, an awesome board game to show the kingdoms of the world. The episode hit it's mark when it came to humour, and delivered some awesome plot details when it came to Blake, Team RWBY and Cinder's plans. A fantastic episode for me! Episode 3: A Minor Hiccup Now then, episode 3 was a hell of a lot more different as it was a very plot-focused episode. RWBY were making plans on how to find out what their enemies were planning, even getting Sun involved with a bit of humour, and revealing something about Penny, which wasn't really a surprise. Whilst I could see that some people wouldn't particularly like the episode for it's lack of action or humour, it does deliver some very interesting character development with Penny and especially Weiss. Now let me talk about Weiss here, I feel like Weiss' character changed between the season for the better. I think it's better that she is more understanding of the team dynamic, and I think people will accept her more as part of Team RWBY. Her phone call was very interesting. It did drag a bit, but it was rewarding when hearing that she has a sister called "Winter" and seeing her reactions to even the thought of her father. I feel like RWBY as a show does a good job of introducing characters no one has heard of and just by associating them with something, making them interesting. I also like the way Ruby used her semblance in this episode, with some awesome wall-running and speed to catch up to Penny. A hell of an episode... if you're into character development like I am. So with that being said, we can answer 2 questions: #What has improved from Volume 1? #What's in store for Volume 2? So we can see that the animation overall has improved, the quality and continuity in the episode, and the voice acting has improved! We can see a lot more happening in volume 2. We are still yet to see what Cinder needs to do in the school, what Blake, Yang, Sun and Neptune are going to find out and what's going to happen with Ironwood's mechanised weapons. Thanks for reading, friends! Put in the comments what you want to see from the remainder of Volume 2! Category:Blog posts